The White Scarves
The White Scarves is an elite force of soldiers, gathered from all the finest organizations on Outhria. The leader of The White Scarves is none other than Tylious Dawnbane. He created this organization for the sole purpose of aiding the heroes that saved him back in Old Polcro. The White Scarves are mainly situated in The City of the Sky in The Valley of the Calm Trees. Notable Members Tylious Dawnbane Tylious is by far the most well known member of The White Scarves, not just because it was he who formed them, but for all he has done on Outhria. From his rule and his fall in Old Polcro, his defeat of Ger'oul in The Lost Lands of Desecration, the liberation of the Khraz'mion Dwarves, the eradication of the Skelden Horde, and even the defeat of Endnarok the Landwaster, there is not one soul who has not heard Tylious' name. Tylious doesn't engage in combat directly very often when it comes to White Scarves business, he prefers to stay at the back and issue the orders. He is a member of the elite group known as the Ninth Wave, but he himself joins battle only if all of the other members of the Ninth Wave join into the fray. Fordron Banesmite The Second most known member of The White Scarves, Fordron is Tylious' right hand man. Fordron and Tylious have a long history, it was Fordron who fought along side Tylious in the second Skelden War, and he who led the charge on Old Polcro during Tylious' reign. Fordron is a master strategist, and a great asset to The White Scarves. Fordron is the honorary head of the Ninth Wave, for Tylious rarely joins in on Ninth Wave ventures. Fordron also serves as the trainer for all recruits and members of the White Scarves. Sera Although not an official member of the White Scarves, for she refused the invitation directly from Tylious, she is considered an honorary member of the White Scarves amongst it's members. She doesn't participate in White Scarves business, but when asked by Tylious, she will give her say on the situation, and offer advice if needed. Aya Not much is known about Aya, she joined the White Scarves during operations in The Blood-Lands, though nobody is sure how she joined since Tylious did not officially invite her into the organization. Aya is a powerful warrior, and second in rank under Fordron. She is a member of the Ninth Wave, the most powerful sect in The White Scarves. Aya is Tylious' trump card when it comes to battle; if ever The White Scarves were to fall in battle, Aya would surely bring forth victory. Aya is active with the White Scarves very little, being occupied with her business in the Blood-Lands, though she may join fully when all is done there. Jirion Much like Aya, Jirion joined the White Scarves during operations in the Plains of Lost Time, but unlike Aya, he was invited into the organization by Tylious. Jirion is the only member of the Ninth Wave who does not engage in physical combat, prefering to stand back and cast spells at his opponents. Jirion rarely engages in White Scarves operations, being preoccupied with his business in the Plains of Lost Time, though once all is done there, he might become more active in their operations. The White Scarves As the name implies, each member of The White Scarves is given a white scarf that they wear at all times. These scarves are magically enchanted to increase the abilities of those wearing them, there are 6 different types of scarves, they are as follows: *White Scarf of the Blade (melee) *White Scarf of the Staff (magic) *White Scarf of the Shield (tank) *White Scarf of the Dagger (melee/ stealth) *White Scarf of the Altar (heal) *White Scarf of the Arrow (ranged) Depending on which scarf a member chooses, they will serve that role in practice. Tylious might let the champions have a scarf, if they prove their loyalty to the White Scarves. The White Scarves are a neck slot item that shows a unique white scarf graphic on the character. The Ninth Wave Despite being called the Ninth Wave, they are not always the ninth wave of warriors sent into the field, for the Ninth Wave is to be sent out only on direct orders by Tylious himself. The Ninth Wave is formed of the best warriors the White Scarves have, the current members are as follows: *Tylious Dawnbane *Fordron Banesmite *Aya, the Reclaimer *Jirion, the Time Lord Despite having only four members, if all four join battle together, victory is almost certain for the White Scarves. It is possible for any member of the White Scarves to get accepted into the Ninth Wave, but none have proven themselves worthy enough. Tylious has talked about inviting the heroes from Outhria into the Ninth Wave, but only if they prove themselves to the cause of The White Scarves. Operations The White Scarves are a mainly militaristic organization, following the heroes into battle wherever they are needed. They are primarily used to combat large numbers of the enemy, while the heroes or the Ninth Wave take out the leaders. The White Scarves are currently active in the Plains of Lost Time, Valley of the Calm Trees, the Blood-Lands, and Winterstorm. They focus mainly on these areas, for this is where members of the Ninth Wave are focusing their own efforts on, Aya in the Blood-Lands, Jirion in the Plains of Lost Time, and Tylious in the Valley of the Calm Trees and Winterstorm. The Ninth Wave operates in a different fashion then the bulk of the White Scarves, they usually focus more on personal missions, instead of the large, force wide missions assigned by Tylious. Members of the Ninth Wave do not have to take part in operations if it inconvenient for them to do so, letting them focus more on what they must do, this is how Jirion manages to control the corruption in the Plains of Lost Time, and how Aya can continue her search for the mysteries in the Blood-Lands. Despite the fact they do not have to engage in missions on their own accord, if Tylious orders them out into the field, they must go follow, or face harsh repercautions.